Deaged
by EvilGoodGirl
Summary: Yep Ron,Hermione,and Harry along with Luna have gotten theselves deaged and our know under the guise of the the 11 year old Benegoods,can Hogwarts handle the 16 year old 11 year olds,who are all Slytherins?


Disclaimer:And so EvilGoodGirl AKA EGG lived happily ever after owning Harry Potter.

Dev:Isn't that a disclaimer?

EGG:Yes.

Constance:Shouldn't it say you don't own Harry Potter?

EGG:I was being Sarcastic!

Dev:Really?

EGG:YES!What is it with people today?

Well on with the story!

Neville Longbottem was a boy known for mistakes.So when he found a new spell and mixed up with another and sent it off to his four best friends he blamed himself completely.It just so happened that the spell was a de-aging spell and they all just happened to be in the same room-that is Harry Potter,Hermione Granger,Ron Weasley,and Luna Lovegood.

"Ron,I believe we're going to get an owl."Luna stated.

An owl flew through the window and each of them took it,they opened the letter only to find a blank sheet of paper,a white light shone about them but it stopped.Leaving three vey confused wizards and a witch alomng with an amused Luna.

"Ron your shrinking."She said.

Ron looked down and saw that he was the size of a-a-a Firstie!His robes sagged about him as if it was a dress.He wasn't the only one,everyone of them had shrunk except they had diffrent looks.Hermione's Hair was the same as it had been and the braces she'd been wearing were still there.Ron's red hair stayed just as long coming down to his neck.Harry's hair which had been in a fow-hawk was still in the same style,except neater,as if his hair wasn't as messy.Luna's hair satyed in it's side ponytail so it shortened slightly and shanged into a side braid.

"I think we've been de-aged."Hermione said.

"How old do you think we are?"Ron asked.

"11."Harry answered,looking at his arm which was bare of a shirt as the shirt Harry had been wearing was know the size of a dress on him.

"How do you know?"Ron asked.

"Trust me,I know,oh and Luna watch out for the snorklif it's right by your ear."Harry clapped his hand over his mouth.Ron and Hermione gaped at him.

"Oh,Yes a Snorklif,do any of you have a camera by chance?"Luna asked.

"No,try pressing your finger against it's tummy I heard it will give you a picture or a sentence in it's langauge,usually it's cussing you out but still very intresting."Harry said speaking freely know.

"Uhm,Harry how long have you been able to see those?"Hermione asked.

"Oh,since just know why don't you have a look."

Hermione turned and gasped,she could see the Snorklif too!Ron turned.

"It looks like a seahorse with bubbles coming out of its muzzle."

"Hmm,it does."

"I'm beginning to think I'm the only snae person in the room guys."

"No,Just look at the Snorklif and you'll get it."Hermione looked carefully then she understood.

"Your right."

"Soooo,who feels like doing something drastic since were de-aged?"Ron asked.They all raised their hands,even Hermione.

"Well,lets jump out the window,Harry bring your key we'll be needing it,Hermione bring books,Luna...Bring what you want too."Ron said.After they packed they jumped out the window and took the nightbus to Diagon alley.Harry walked up to the goblin handed over his key and Griphook escorted him to this vault.Harry,took out his book bag which had a feather light charm and a bottomless charm.Harry piled up as many as he could.

"Mr.Potter I suggest you stop,you have taken enough Galleons to feed half the world."Harry took as Goblin humor but stopped.They walked out to Diagon Alley,all dressed in the smallest clothes they had,in Harry's case the shirt went down to his knees,and they all had to borrow belts from Harry.

The went to Madame Malkins first.They all were measured and quickly got dressed in school robes.

"I've been thinking-"

"Oh,Ronald we _all_ know what comes from your thinking."Joked Hermione.

"Guys I'm serious!We should have new names and start Hogwarts as first years and freak the teachers out cause will pretend to be muggleborns,and then we can experiment with spells and potions and then we'll be famous,then we'll-"

"Errr,Ron we do not want to take over the world _yet_."Harry said.

"Oh,yaeh well anyway how about it?"

"Okay."They all said in unison.

"Shall we be siblings?"Luna asked.

"Who votes siblings?"They all raised their hand.

"We'll have to look at least seemingly alike."

"We _could_ buy a glamour potion."Ron said.They went tinto the potions store and bought it.They all took a sip.

Ron's red hair lightened to white blonde,even lighter than Draco's.His nose grew more petite and his freckles dissapeared.His ears grew smaller,and his lips became fuller.His chest became broader and more muscled.His eyes changed to a bright blue.

Harry's hair lightened to the same color as Rons,his eyes turned to the same blue in fact Harry and Ron looked like twins except Harry's eyes were shaped diffrent.

Hermiones hair strightened even more,her eyes turned the same blue as the boys before her hair took on corkscrew curls,it turned just as blond as the boys.Her ears grew smaller her nose smaller and petite.

Luna took on same changes as Hermione except Luna kept her straight and in the side braid.

"I think since were siblings our lats name should be Benegood."Luna said.

"You relise that that translates to Goodgood,right?"

"Yep!"

"Well sounds good."Ron and Harry said.

"Fine."Hermione humphed.

"Now our first names,I'll be Lulu."Luna said.

"I'll be Diana."Said Hermione.

"I'm Leonardo."Ron said.

"I'll be Ben."Harry said.

"So,to make it official we have to do a ceremonyit only lats while we look this though."

"Hold hands."They grabbed hands.

"Now chant,_we are brothers,we are sisters,we will always be there for ech other,we won't live without the other!_"

"_We are brothers,we are sisters,we aill always bethere for each other,we won't live without the other!_"

"Now shout your name,last and first,in the opposite order!by who is going to be oldest!"

"Diana Benegood!"

"Lulu Benegood!"

"Ben Benegood!"

"Leonardo Benegood!"

They all glowed and it ended.

_beginning of term_

Diana got off the train first.Diana,Lulu,Ben,and Leonardo alked over to Hagrid before he'd even started yelling firs' 'ears,and climbed into a boat.

Once they got in to be sorted they found that the went by first names after lastnames.

"Benegood,Ben!"

_Ben and the hat's conversation_

_**"Hello."**_

_**"Hello,Ben eh.Slytherin suits you,you would do good in Slytherin."**_

_**"If you put me in Slytherin you have to put my siblings in it as well."**_

_**"Overprotective aren't you and practicly the youngest too."**_

_**"Just sort me already,"**_

_**"Better be **__**Slytherin**__**!"**_

Ben walked over to the Slytherin table with a walk that could make a pureblood proud.

"Benegood,Diana!"

_The hat and Diana's conversation_

_**"Hi."**_

_**"Hello,Diana,Your as brave as a **__**Gryffindoor**__**,but it's not where you belong.**__**Ravenclaw**__** perhaps?No,your just as much for fun as studing, and you deffantly not a **__**Huffelpuff**__**.Better be **__**Slytherin**__**!"**_

Diana followed her brother with the same walk.

"Benegood,Leonardo!"

_The hat and Leo's Conversation._

_**"Hey."**_

_**"Hello,lets see I would have out you in **__**Gryffindoor**__**,but your too cunning to wast your brilliance with them.Absoutly not **__**Ravenclaw**__**!Not **__**Huffelpuff**__** either.Better be **__**Slytherin**__**!"**_

"Benegood,Lulu."

The hat swept Luna's head before yelling,"**Slytherin**!"

They three sat with each other smiling happily.

_**first day of term**_

"Whats are schedule,Ben?"Leo asked.

"Girst Charms,then potions,then Transfiguration,break,lunch,astronamy,then we have Divanition."

"Divanition?"

"Yeah,they made it a have too class know."

"Great."Sighed Hermione.

"Yes it really is."Lulu said.

_**Charms**_

Ben and Diana sat togther with Leo and Lulu in font of them.

"Hello class,lets get on with our first lesson,you may notice a feather,I would like you all too practice the Leviosa spell know-"

"_Leviosa_."The Benegoods said,and their feather was up in the air and they looked bored.

'Very good!"Flitwick sqeaked,"50 pionts to Slytherin,would you like to do your homework know?"They all nodded in unison.

They finished their essay and then doodled for the rest of it.

_**Potion**_

they sat in the dungeons waiting,Professer Snape walked in.He started his speech,Ben started writing it down,yet again.

"Mr.Benegood!"Snape yelled.

"Yes?"Leo and Ben looked up,Leo had nearly fallen asleep and ben had been note-taking.

"Mr.Ben Benegood,what are you doing?"

"Well,I was orginally planning to doodle you in a dress,but then I decided to draw you with a birdie,but _then_-"

"Mr.Ben Benegood,I asked you what you where doing _know_!"

"Your not supose to interupt people!Oh,and I was planning to right down your speech and sell it to the Durmstrang so their potions master can use it then I'm going o tell the daily profit your copying Durmstrang which proves that their potions master is better than you and your immating him."

"Funny,Benegood."

"Yes,I think it is." Snape glowered down at him.

"Professor,I think your too stressed,you know recent studies show that stress can raise your blood pressure."

"Heres,your Freakin' homework,take it and go to your head of house."He said.Ben packed all his stuff along with the homework,walked out the door slamming it behind him there was a few seconds then Ben knocked on the door which Professor Snape opened.

"Professor Snape sent me to speak with you Professor."Ben said sweetly.Snape glared at him,grabbed Ben by the ear muttering things like'Bloody Benegoods' and 'kill'.

"Get oner you knees in that corner and put your hands behind you head."Snape growled.Ben got into the postion.

The rest of lesson was uneventful.

_**Transfiguration**_

The children where smart enough not to pull anything with her,and were even given extra credit.


End file.
